No Way Out
by I love JP
Summary: Lily Evans didn't like James. She didn't hate him either. James didn't like Lily. He loved her. What happens when a certain bad element interferes?Read to Find Out. Review too


Chapter 1 - Going back home

The clock struck 8 and the alarm in Lily Evans' room filled the house.The preety red headed girl woke up with a start.She rubbed the sleep off her eyes just as excitement filled her._Today is September the first, I am going back to Hogwarts! _She dressed quickly and went downstairs to breakfast.

'' Morning everyone '', she greeted her parents and sister .

'' Morning Lily '', her parents greeted her back.

'' Petunia, how nice to see you awake so early '', Lily said brightly to her horse like sister.

'' Whats so suprising about that? ''snapped Petunia.

'' Well,its just that you never wake up before 10 AM. I expected you to be in bed,'' said Lily slowly, expecting trouble.

" I would have been in bed if that stupid alarm clock of yours didn't go off so loudly. Why do freaks like you need an alarm clock anyway? '' Petunia replied harshly.

" For the same reason you need it, Petunia," Lily snapped back.

" Now. No fighting at the table. Lily eat quicly and check your things, dear" Mrs. Evans cut in. Lily nodded and glared at her sister

They headed to Kings Cross station an hour later and made their way to the barrier which lead to platform 9 3/4 and Lily kissed her parents.

She casually leaned on the barrier and came to a halt before the Hogwarts Express. And all thoughts about her house, her parents, her sister faded from her mind and her face automaticaly twisted into a smile.

She was returning back to home at last.

"James .James. JAMES," called Sirius Black, trying to wake his slumbering friend. But James Potter didn't stir. "OY! PRONGS!" he yelled in James' ears, waking up the latter in a start.

" Padfoot, you idiot. I was having a romantic dream and you disturbed it!" said James angrily.

"Well if I didn't have the goodess of heart," Sirius said as James snorted, "let me complete it, will you? Well as I was saying, if I didn't have the goodness of heart to wake you up, you would have been sleeping through your breakfast and more importantly you would have missed the train ."

" What are you... Merlin! Is that the time? Why didn't you wake me before?'' James cried

'' What do you think I've been doing for the past half hour?' retorted Sirius as James rushed into the shower.

'' Well I am going to breakfast as well, sleeping beauty, Remus and Peter are already eating,'' Sirius called through the closed door.

As James breakfasted his mother was advising him, yet again!

'' James don't cause trouble again, one more letter from Dumbledore, I don't know what I'll do,'' said Mrs. Potter sternly. ''And that applies to you too Sirius. And you two keep an eye on them for me,'she addressed Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

''Oh come on! They have to have fun, you know. Its their age," Mr. Potter commented.

"Its you, Mark. Thats why they are so playful. You could try being a bit more stern," Mrs. Potter scolded her husband.

"Yeah. Yeah. Finished. Good. Now get going. You're late already," Mr. Potter said checking his watch.

After that the four Marauders apparated to Kings Cross Station and ran through all the muggles and entered platform 9 3/4 . The other three were staring at the train fondly,while James spared the train a look and searched the crowd for a preety red head.

After all this was tradition as they were going back home.

"_Lily,'_' cried an excited voice and Lily turned around and all had Irene March in her arms.

''Irene! How good to see you again. Er...I mean how good to hug you again. Would you please let go of me so that I can see you?'' Lily told struggling in the tight embrace.

"Any room for me in there Irene?" said the amused voice of Amy Locke.

The trio was now complete.

'' Hey,lets get onto the train you guys,'' Irene said moving to the door of the train.

''Hey I have to go to the heads compartment so meet you later guys?'' said Lily.

'' _Head's Compartment?"_chorused Irene and Amy.''Are you the Head Girl?''

Lily nodded.

''You kept that quite! Congratulations!''said Amy

''Yeah congrats! Who is the Head Boy?'' wondered Irene.

''Me too. Well save me a seat alright? See you later,'' said Lily.

Irene and Amy proceeded to find themselves a compartment as the train started to move.

''Ohh God!Everwhere is full!''whined Amy.

''Except this one. Its half empty. Wonder who..Oh NO!'' Irene moaned.

"Irene! My Sweetheart!" Sirius cried.

"Shut it Sirius. I'm in no mood for your coodling today," Irene said sourly, "Come on, Amy. Lets find a compartment."

"But everywhere else is full!" Amy cried.

"You've settled down?" Irene cried looking at the comfortablely seated Amy.

"Well I figured that your fight would go on for ages. Looks like I'm wrong. Eitherway, I'm tired. Lets sit here for a while," ignoring the angry look Irene gave here.

"So someone's missing," Irene commented choosing a seat the farthest from Sirius.

" James is in the Head's compartment," Remus informed.

' You mean James is Head Boy? Oh God, thats is bad. Too bad,'' Amy cried as Remus nodded

''Why? James is not bad you know!''Sirius told her.

''I am sure James is not bad. But the problem is the Head Girl is...''said Amy.

''Lily?'' Remus asked .

Amy and Irene nodded.

''Oh God!''said Remus with his hands on his face.

''Great! Now he'll get a chance to conquer her heart,''Sirius said.

'I don't think anyone can _conquer _Lily!''said Irene snapped,''All James does is to infuriate her and all Lily does is shout at him and both of them fune at us!''

"You know, Irene, I think your right,''said Sirius thinking.

''I know I am right!'' Irene snapped dryly.

And they sat there, all expecting some kind of an explosion.


End file.
